forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Edwin Odesseiron
Edwin Odesseiron was a conjurer within the Red Wizards of Thay, and later the Shadow Thieves, who traveled the Sword Coast and Amn during the mid-14 century DR. Personality Edwin had a disdainful, conceited personality. He believed himself to be an exceptional genius, while his behavior demonstrated that he was often less than wise. He was self-centered to the point of megalomania and constantly refers to other people as "monkeys" or by some near-synonym. His insults often occured when speaking to himself about others, seemingly unaware that they could hear his commentary. Relationships Although any possible relationship was unknown, it was speculated that Edwin was related to the tharchion of Surthay, Homen Odesseiron. History Some time before 1368 DR, Edwin was on a mission, whether personal or sanctioned by the Red Wizards, to kill the Rashemi Wychlaran, Dynaheir. It was during this endeavour that he first encountered the Bhaalspawn that was often referred to as Gorion's Ward, near the Belching Dragon tavern in the Amnian town of Nashkel. He attempted to recruit the adventurer in his mission, and while it was unknown if they joined forces, Edwin was not likely successful, as the "witch" from Rashemen (as he referred to her) would continue her travels further south just a year later. After his journeys in the region between the Sword Coast and Amn, Edwin ventured with several other Red Wizards a bit further north along the Sword Coast. During their travels, the mages were stopped by the crusading army of the Shining Lady, Caelar Argent. Two of his companions, one of whom was named Vichand, joined the crusade while the third was killed. Edwin managed to escape the encounter and swore revenge on the Shining Lady and her army. He began by seeking out the murder of his former companion Vichand. Sometime after the betrayal of his compatriots, in the year 1369 DR, Edwin had a complete falling out with the Red Wizards of Thay and traveled south. He settled in Athkatla, the capital city of Amn under the rule of the Cowled Wizards, a dangerous home to be for an arcane spellcaster. Edwin joined with the Shadow Thieves, under Mae'Var, a leader of one of the smaller guildhalls. During this time Edwin sought out one of the lost Nether Scrolls, an ancient artifact of immense arcane power, which he believed to rest in the dungeons deep beneath a tomb in the city's graveyard district. In his attempts to gain their power, Edwin predictably fumbled something and was for a time turned into an amply-endowed woman. In the years to follow Edwin would embark on a series of endeavors seeking more power for himself. After a series of exploits in which he continually displayed a lack of common sense, including a brief subjugation and leadership over the Red Wizards which he lost in a matter of days, Edwin found himself in a hostile confrontation with the sage of Shadowdale, Elminster and was again transformed into Edwina, this time permanently. "She" apparently lived on and was last seen as a bitter, bitter woman tending bar in a Waterdeep tavern. Whether she was also stripped of her powers, gave up on magic in frustration, or this was how she scraped by during the years of the Spellplague remains unknown. Possessions Quotes Appendix Appearances * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal External links * References Connections de:Edwin Odesseiron category:Conjurers Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Shadow Thieves Category:Members of the Red Wizards of Thay Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants